roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Pressure
Personality A quick tempered man with lots of strange habits. Quick to his instincts, and almost always is seen messing something up. Despite all that, Volk is true with his words, even if it seems impossible. Backstory Growing up in the outskirts near beside Russia's shore, Volk didn't have a good beggining. He was born within his own home, his mother surprised it came so soon. A bloody night, yet ever so calming. Volk's first moments were spent on a cloth cradled in his parents arms. Fast forward in time, Volk started to go to the wilderness with his father following the coast to fish, it was their way of earning a living. Walking to Anadyr to sell, walk home and repeat. They were happy with what they had, because they never knew there was a life somewhere else. Volk never wanted this to change, to his parents, it was for the better. At night, Volk was running in a snow storm. Not knowing the reason. He kept asking, and only one sentence came back. 'We'll get there soon'. He trusted his parents. He did. Letting them lift him into the box, putting in food, water, everything he needed if not more. Volk questioned them one more time. His last words. They did their best not to frown, not to worry Volk, changing their answer to, 'You'll get there soon.' With his bags, he was moved to the ship with a few papers, some bags and an oversized trench coat. He didn't know what was going on. Or why he was here. Volk was, speechless, never noticed his aunt by his side. Finally, the ramp closed behind him and the ship was on its way to Wayhaven. In which apparently. He was born and raised there. Resources 20000 money Equipment/Weaponry Nothing other than school supplies Specializations Quick hands, a bit of knowledge over everyday things, has a bit of common sense in general Quirk Extra Set The arm's are similar to an ape's hands with opposable thumbs and a hawk's legs, due to its painful scratching nature, suited for both combat and grabbing. Arms are stuck on the hips, and can be folded up so it looks less weird in public. The arms are overall, better than human arms. Though they can be a bit clunky at moments, and get in the way. Despite the four flexible joints But when 'waking up', it will take three turns to reach the the four, first turn will be normal, second turn is double, third turn is triple, fourth turn is the right amount. Stats of the arms are far better than human arms Punches are 4/7/8kn and 3/6/7 kn scratches ''' Defense 4kn (Regenerates 1 kn per eight turns) Grip strength is 50/75/100 kilograms Lifting strength is 100/150/200 kilograms Movement 15/20/25 m/s on arms 4 meters long each 18 cm wide' They allow the user to fly when the wings are extended, but it's mostly a hover, and not much control. At max, a turn before giving out, and there won't be any lift whatsoever when flying, so a jump then flying would work. So it's mostly used to stop, and go to give boosts of speed when running. Each 'flap' of the arms will be able to give 5km/h boosts at max. When stopping, it slows the person down with an extra 5km/h of slowing per turn. Able to move and dodge at a stand still to a sudden 5km/h '''Drawbacks to the quirk:' In combat, takes time for it to 'wake up' when using it Out of combat, awkward sleeping positions, can't sit right, still needs a large quantity of food Versatility Lets one grip to walls, climb up buildings and use ledges to their advantage Example Then he kicks someone on the roof by swinging onto it. Could be a villain, a hero, a random bystander. Lets not speak of this ever again. Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Academy Students Category:Golden Age Academy Student Category:All Characters